24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Con Rossencourte
Con Rossencourte was the District Four male that competed in the Quarter Quell. Con, with his fedora, strange accent, and multi-colored eyes, is without a doubt, one of the most interesting tributes to have ever graced the halls of the Capitol. Much different from other Career tributes, Con spent his time lounging around the Capitol and gambling rather than actually training. This caused the District Four escort, Eli Montgomery, to become quite aggravated. Throughout his life, Con worked as a businessman and entrepreneur, under the tutelage of his "Uncle", Doc Snails. Con became infatuated with the idea that everything had a price in life, and that with just the right amount of patience, you could sell anything for a decent bargain. Con took these conversational skills and charismatic qualities to the Capitol with him. Naturally, being from District 4, Con was involved in the Career alliance. Problems began not long afterward, however. Con became interested in tributes outside of the typical Career alliance, more specifically, tributes such as Lucian Drake and Bren Rydik. When such tributes were dismissed, Con took matters into his own hands and started recruiting a team of his own behind the back of Canicus. Con began a strange and almost "taboo" friendship of Career and Non-Career with Lucian because of this, hoping to undermine Canicus's authority and push his buttons. Con even seduced a drunken Admire into getting on his "side", hopefully being able to use her against Canicus. While the premise worked, the relationship was fake and parasitic, and Admire had also used Con as well for her own future purposes, and ultimately, it would only lead to his demise. 24th Hunger Games Victor Aleah Armani, later used this information against Con, and told Canicus of the betrayal only in exchange for the promise not to harm or attack Sean Armani once they get inside the Arena. With this learned information, Canicus was furious, and planned to rid of Con himself. Once he hit the Arena, he found Con near the Cornucopia, attempting to flee from the scene of the Bloodbath. After Canicus confronted Con, Admire strangled Con with her belt, and quickly killed him, much to the anger of Canicus. Con is most remembered for his...rather difficult and awkward relationship with his District partner, Roulla Saney. Not only was she repulsed by his advances right from the start, but she's also secretly homosexual, thus making the relationship more difficult. Con's theme in his chapters was the topic of luck and chance. Con brought a shiny gold coin with him into the Capitol, and declared that once he won the Games, he'd use the coin to buy his first drink in the Capitol. Con was constantly seen flipping and toying with the coin, which managed to catch the eyes of several tributes. In Chapter 41, it is revealed that Con had dropped his coin in some sort of a scuffle. The golden coin has since fallen into Lucian Drake's hands for much more sinister purposes. Con was written and created by packman23. Chapter Appearances Bring Them To Their Knees *Chapter 5, "District Four: Lady and the Tramp". *Chapter 23, "Let's Try the Long Con". Category:District 4 Category:Bring Them To Their Knees Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bloodbath Category:Careers